Pain into Power
by chinun
Summary: Chi-Chi dies shortly after Gohan's second birthday, having gotten progressively weak and frail after the "strangely" difficult birth of the tailed child. Goku ends up raising his child on his own. Inspired by various AMV's, songs, and other fanfics. Warnings inside.
1. Prologue

Pain into Power

Warnings: Occasionally OOC and emotionally unsound Goku, Hints of shota/underage, Shounen-ai, Overall insanity, Videl Bashing, Oh, Language obviously, Vegeta being Vegeta, and incest (its okay on Vegeta-sei) .This is written by a fangirl with no shame. You've been warned.

* * *

"Dont let him cry."

The Worlds Top Martial Art Champion was a glorious title. A titled wanted by many. A title that brought fame and fortune, fans and love. Yet, a title that couldnt save people. It couldn't give him the knowledge of ways to cure ailments or remove painful tumors and hernias. It could do nothing for Son Goku who stood wide-eyed and frightened in the doorway to the bedroom he shared with his wife. His dying wife.

"Dont let...my baby..cry..prom..ise."

"I-I promise Chi, b-but dont worry...you'll be ok..The senzus were workin' just fine before, then ya can make 'im stop yourself-"

The woman graced her husband with the largest smile she could muster in her condition, unseeing eyes and gaunt cheeks making the expression much more devastating than it was supposed to be. They'd been married for only a short couple of years but she loved the big dumb oaf just as much as she did in the beginning. She loved the child he gave her even more. "Bring Gohan..here."

Goku stiffened, helpless confusion evident on his face. "You said you didnt want Gohan seein ya like this til ya got betta...?"

The same expression stayed on his loves face but it seemed to grow weaker every passing second. There was a nagging feeling in the back of the mans head that begged that he stay, yet it only served to confuse him more, but he was filled with a sense of urgency as he felt his wives ki[1] wavering erratically and her expression turned desperate. He gulped and fled the room.

Bursting into the living room moments later, he found their child building some type of structure with his blocks on the carpet. His rush must have startled him because the boy looked up sharply, obviously wondering what was making such a loud racket before realization and joy dawned on him as his gaze landed on his father.

"Da?!" the boy squealed loudly, almost questioningly as he held his arms out to be lifted as if he already knew what his fathers mission was, "Dada!"

Bending over, the newly turned two-year-old was scooped up into his arms and he rushed back off in the direction he came from. The walk from one room to the other was no longer than a couple of seconds, but everything seemed to drag on in slow motion as he caught sight of his wife again in the bed.

She was gone.

"Da?"

Eyes were screwed shut in an attempt to block out the image of the dead, one hand pressing his child's face into his shoulder so he wouldnt see his mother like this, the other hand clenching and unclenching around painful fistfuls of hair as his breath rushed out of him as though he'd been punched.

His friend was gone. His wife was dead. The mother of his child didnt exist anymore. What was he supposed to do?

What was he going to do?

Tears sprang into his eyes as his grip on his hair intensified and the pain became excruciating as strands were ripped from his scalp. He didnt even realize he was crying, ki fluctuating and power rolling off him in waves. The wall behind them was cracking and eventually it gave out, chunks of wood and rock bursting out into the open with the influx of energy coming from him.

A peculiar, unexpected jab broke him from his destructive emotions. It was odd but it didnt hurt. It was just weird.

Turns out there was a chubby little finger jammed into his nostril.

Blinking owlishly, he spared a glance down to the bundle cradled to him with one arm. There was a mean little face glaring back up at him and he realized he had a death grip on the child but that didnt seem to be the reason for the expression. If anything, the glare was trained on one spot on his face.

"Dada cry."

It wasn't a question. The voice was as much firm as it was childish and the tiny finger removed itself, instead replaced by an equally tiny hand gently settling on his damp cheek.

"Dada..no cry."

Fresh tears gathered and fell at the first sentence -broken as it was- his son uttered. Chi-chi would've been angry if she'd known what she had just missed. She'd practically beat it into his head that this would be a happy moment. His sons first words and steps, first sentence and first solved mathematical equation were supposed to be happy moments, even if he wasnt too sure about the last one. Even though his heart ached and his head throbbed and pulsed with confusion and pain, he laughed at his child. The only thing he had left.

"Yes Gohan, dada cry," he nudged the child upwards and pressed their cheeks together, sighing softly at the smooth warmth radiating from his son. "Dada sorry, okay?"

He barely felt the little hand swatting at his cheek after that; though it soon became troubling once it seemed Gohan's intent was to claw out an eye, until he focused on it. He realized they were in fact clumsy, uncoordinated attempts to wipe his tear-stained face. Pulling him away, Goku eyed his son in surprise as he held him at arms length. He was greeted with red cheeks, a deep frown, and raised fists. The little kid looked like he was about to blow a fuse, or possibly pop a blood vessel.

"DADA NO CRY!"

Startled, Goku almost dropped the toddler. Not because of the shout, nor the determination instilled in his tone, but instead from the brief ki wave that came from him. His gi was ripped and scorched at his front and his arms were a little worse for wear. Of course, there was a tiny little flame settled upon one of his spikes as well which he promptly put out between two fingers, tucking his sobbing child underneath his arm as he left the room. The little thing kept up his mantra of "dada no cry."

Briefly, he wondered if Chi-Chi had been talking to Gohan instead when he made that promise earlier. The thought slipped away though as his stomach roared, followed by a tinier, but no less ferocious, rumble.

Goku would feed himself and his child and then...and then he'd see what he was going to do.

Son Goku and Son Gohan were on their own now.

* * *

[1]I dont think they can sense ki since they needed the Dragon Radar to find Gohan, but I figured he would be able to feel something if it was acting strange, especially since they're close.

Ahh yes. The prologue.

To explain Gokus breakdown and confusion at the death of his wife in case it seems excessively OOC:

Besides his Granpa Gohan, I dont believe Goku has PERMANENTLY lost anyone he cared for, at least not at this point in time. I didnt read or watch a lot of the original Dragon Ball so I could be terribly wrong. Shenron cant revive those who die of natural causes, therefore he cannot revive Chi-Chi who died because she couldnt handle what Gohan's alien birth did to her body. Senzu beans were unable to help because dont cure illnesses/diseases and they waited years to use them because Chi-Chi hadnt informed him there was anything wrong until everything had healed on its own. I believe Goku never understood marriage and saw Chi-Chi as a close friend or mother who pampered and took care of him more than anything, although I do believe he realized how close and serious two people have to be in order to have a child and stay together to raise it.

Goku just lost someone he was fairly dependent on. He relied on her to cook and clean for him and generally provide for him. Some of you are probably like 'uhh, he survived years without Chi-Chi and years on his own on when Gohan Sr. died. He's fine.' Well, in this story he's kind of domesticated. He doesnt want to have to do those things now that he's had a taste of the "good life". Not that he's become spoiled or wants expensive things. He'll go back to fish and dino steaks with little complaint, besides this brief breakdown. He just cant cook or cook anything with taste or anything special like Chi-Chi could. He cant wash his own clothes and he can barely remember to wash himself without being told to. And, I havent decided completely on this yet, but Goku is a little mentally disabled from his incident as a baby and getting beat up side the head with a frying pan often.

Plus, now he has to take care of a 2-year-old and since his wife handled most of that, he's clueless.. I think I'd have an emotional breakdown too.


	2. Beginning

**Pain into Power**

Because I have an unhealthy obsession with Gohan.

Basically another fanfic with Gohan as the main character of DBZ. Piccolo, Mirai, and Raditz play main roles in this as well.

AU as hell. Raditz er...lives. Other dead people will too. Goten wont be born (duh), Trunks will probably be born earlier. Slightly crack seeing as how Gohan kinda has a harem because no one can resist that bowl-cut amirite?

Warnings: Occasionally OOC and emotionally unsound Goku, Hints of shota/underage, Shounen-ai, Overall insanity, Videl Bashing, Oh, Language obviously, Vegeta being Vegeta, and incest (its okay on Vegeta-sei) .This is written by a fangirl with no shame. You've been warned.

Pairings are all over the place. Everyone's pretty much gay tho so beware that.

* * *

"SAY WHAT!? You never told us this?!"

"Yours as in..YOURS?"

A strangely endearing grin spread across a tall mans face as he stood with a tiny child at his side, rubbing the back of his head almost sheepishly as they hopped off a flying golden cloud together. His spiky, unkept hair blew in odd directions with the wind and unsurprisingly, the same thing was happening with the kid who bore a striking resemblance to him.

"I didnt? Sorry! Been busy takin' care of 'im!"

Shaking her head, the blue haired woman who'd spoken before in somewhat outrage muttered a few things along the lines of "Thats Son for you," before she crouched down, sitting her hands on her knees and cocking her head to the side curiously as she eyed the child of one of her closest friends. It was like staring at a younger Goku, just with a lot more gravity-defying hair involved. An amused look passed briefly across her face as she imagined her friend with that much hair but she shook her head a focused back on the boy.

"Hello," she greeted, watching the child peer around the leg of the orange gi he was clutching closely to himself, "I've known your dad since he was little, just like you! Im Bulma, im sure he's talked about me," she winked.

As if looking for permission, the boy tilted his head back and looked to the male he was clutching. After receiving a wide grin and gentle nudging, he stepped around the leg to the strange woman. "H-Hello...my name is Son Gohan and i'm four," he greeted pleasantly while holding up four fingers shyly, peering at her surprised expression. He didnt quite understand the reason, but plenty of people gave him funny looks like that after he spoke or did something. His daddy always told him it was because he was different from him, or that was at least what his wife had told him one time. That always confused him immensely. Instead of waiting for the woman to break out her stupor, he cleared his throat and straightened. "Did you really know daddy when he was little? Little like me? Did he really go on adventures all the time? I'm gonna be strong too, just like daddy," he rushed out in one breath, puffing out his tiny chest at the end as if to emphasize just how strong he was before he realized what he was doing, flushing hard and looking down, tugging on his little hat in the hopes that it'd fall enough to cover his embarrassment.

Laughter broke out and his head shot back up in confusion, not understanding why the pretty lady or the bald man he hadn't noticed before were laughing. His daddy was laughing too and there was an old man as well. Being unaware would've been bad if any of these people had been enemies, so he scolded himself quietly. Suddenly he was scooped up and he found himself flailing briefly before relaxing into the hold his father had on him, grabbing onto clumps of spiked hair to steady himself on his perch at his parents shoulder.

"Been givin Gohan here o' bit o' trainin! He's pretty good too, I swear he's betta than I was at his age!" Goku grinned proudly while using his free hand to reach up and ruffle his sons unruly hair, "Chichi didnt want him doin' no martial arts, but..." the normally cheerful man paused to frown as if he misspoke and swallowed hard. A dark an incomprehensible expression fell across his face as his gaze stayed firm on the ground.

"But what, Goku?" the short man in the back pressed gently after a period of time had passed, obviously concerned for his dearest friends abrupt change in demeanor.

Meanwhile, Gohan looked to his father intently. The older man always grew quiet at any reminder or mention of his mother and half the time it took everything in his power and half a day to get the man to even function properly after these incidents. The little tyke knew the man had been looking forward to this reunion for quite a long while and he wasnt about to let the day be ruined so quickly by this, so he stepped in.

"Mo..mommy isnt here. Mommie's an angel in Otherworld."

Flinching back almost violently as though he'd been struck, the martial artist champions eyes snapped up and over to his son immediately after those words had been uttered. Already he could see tears brimming in the familiar soft eyes that always haunted him in his dreams, just usually they were attached to an older, pretty face. ' _Chi-Chi...'_ Goku regretted zoning out and leaving his son to answer such a difficult question, heck, he regretted even bringing up his late wife, but then he recalled that was the whole reason he hadn't seen his friends in four years and they deserved to know. Especially Bulma. She was his oldest friend.

"What?" The simultaneous cry broke through the air after a long moments silence.

Instead of looking up to see the expression on the groups faces, Goku focused on his child, tugging him down from his shoulder and cooing at the weeping boy while holding him to his chest. He cradled the tiny being close, trying his hardest to shove down his own emotions in fear of being unable to control himself once more. Goku shook his head briefly to clear his mind of the memory as he set to wiping the tears from his child's chubby face.

"Chi-Chi died 'bout two years ago," he flashed a sad smile and looked to his closest friends, "I've been busy tryin' t' take care of Gohan...im not too good at it," he laughed a bit.

"Nu-uh! You're the goodest daddy, daddy!" said boy shouted, waving his fists and puffing out his cheeks.

With that innocent assurance, tension drained away from the group and congratulations over Gohan's birth were given. Having finally been acknowledged and introduced, Krillin jumped up to meet the kid of his best friend.

"Hiya kiddo! Knowing Goku, im surprised you aren't running around in a loin cloth with a spear!" Gohan eyed him blankly as though he didn't get that there was a joke.

"Daddy makes me wear pants even when I don't wanna...we don't use spears, we use our hands," he held them up and wiggled his fingers excitedly with eyes wide as he recollected their hunting time. "Daddies good at it!"

They were about to move on and formally greet the others that were assembled at the little pink house on the island when Goku gasped and spun around, glaring up into the sky.

"D-Daddy...whats that...?"

Bulma cast a confused look to the other occupants of the island and only got the same expression in return before she turned back.

"What is it Goku?! Whats the matter?" The bald man shouted.

"Somethin's comin..." he paused, still searching the sky, "Somethin'...STRONG!"

He paused again, beads of sweat dotting his forehead.

"Much..MUCH more powerful...SUPER POWERFUL...! But what...what could possibly-!"

Whatever it was that the martial artist was feeling left him quite obviously shaken, leaving the others to be concerned with whatever he was sensing. Apparently, his little son could too. Gohan clutched tightly to the front of his fathers orange gi, trembling in unconcealed terror. It was stronger than his daddy...stronger than anybody he'd felt before. Power was bearing down on him so ruthlessly that it was seemingly suffocating him.

"THERE!" Goku untangled Gohan from his gi just in time to throw the boy behind him and out of sight. There was little time to even blink afterwards before a strange man was upon them, startling gasps from everyone present.

Towering over everyone, his wild hair as long as his gangly limbs; eyes dark in more ways that one, face ageless but old; it was impossible to not be afraid of him with him just a dozen feet away. He had an otherworldly air about him, commanding, his armor and muscular build only intensifying that horrifying feeling. Strange scents wafted off the man, but none of them were unappealing aside from the faint underlying smell of musky sweat.

"My my..Grown up, havent you...? You look exactly like father.." The man muttered under his breath with an odd smile before it turned into a smirk, "Kakarot! I've finally found you! Why havent you eradicated this planet yet?"

"What...whats he talkin' 'bout?" Krillin asked aloud but only received a confused noise in return from Goku.

"Has something distracted you, Kakarot?" His gaze wandered over all of them, settling on the average odd looking woman and tailed child. Cocking a brow, he smirked in amusement before going back to the task on hand.

"Look pal...I dont know who you are...but, go home! Scram! Shoo," the short bald man made shooing motions with his hands.

"KRILLIN!" Goku yelled in a panic, "DONT GET ANY-"

Unamused by the command to leave, the stranger suddenly attacked. For a moment no one knew what had happened as suddenly Krillin was buried in some of the collapsed structure of Kame House. No one had seen a fist or foot fly. Not even a hair had moved on the mans head, and yet-

"A-A TAIL?!"

Flickering lazily at his side was a thin, rounded, brown tail. Shocked, the martial artist champion was silenced for a moment. Another person with a tail? He was told years ago that others didn't have tails, at least, not like his. Why was someone suddenly here, bearing a tail and acting like he knew him personally? It didn't make sense. Clearing his throat, he broke from his trance.

"Y-You've got a tail-!" He said wistfully but cautiously; he stayed in his defensive stance, unwilling to drop it for even a moment, "A tail...just like I usta have!"

"And now that you know who I am-"

"But I DONT know..?!"

Concern flashed across the face of the male and notable fear shot into his eyes. "Kakarot, did you hit your head as a child?"

"Look...I dunno who this Carrot guy is, but i'm Son Goku!"

"GODAMMIT!" the stranger yelled in obvious rage, clenching his fists, "You MUST be brain damaged!"

"...kay, so..maybe I gotta scar on my head," he raised a hand and rubbed on the ever tender spot he spoke up, "an' maybe I knocked it on somethin...but I was too li'l t' remember!"

"Dammit Kakarot," the man sighed and looked off the side as he rubbed his temples, "but that would explain it hm.."

"Explain WHAT!? What are ya talkin bout?"

"Goku," a new but weary voice piped in and everyone turned in acknowledgment, "your Grandpa..he..he told me once how he found you...You were a wild one..couldnt be tamed, that is..until you fell in a gorge an' hit your head..you almost died, but you were a tough monkey, even as a baby..you pulled though an' was the sweetest lil thing ever since.."

"But whats the mean?" Bulma cried out, holding Gohan close in a protective manner, "Who's that guy? And whats he got to do with Son?"

There was a collective silence as all the earthlings wondered indeed what this strange and powerful man wanted with their protector. Of course, it was probably obvious that the man wanted to fight the strongest man on the planet, but why didnt they just fight? This man seemed to be intent on finding someone, to take them with him.

"Answer me," Goku suddenly growled, raising his fists in obvious preparation for a fight, "just who are ya? And what do ya want?"

"Take warning," with a swift motion, the tail was wrapped securely back around the males waist, "if theres the slightest trace of any memories in there, I will find a way to retrieve them!" He paused as though considering to continue, "We need you, Kakarot..your people need you!"

Pained noises captured most of everyones attention and they noticed Krillin returning to consciousness and fumbling to crawl out from the wreckage.

"Krillin! You aight-?!"

"Y-Yeah," he held his head in both hands as he stumbled out, "Be careful, Goku..he's not human!"

"I noticed," the martial artist replied, never taking his eyes off this inhuman creature, "just lookin at 'im makes my hair stand on end..and thats never happened before!"

"Thats because we're one in the same," the stranger declared, "You're not an earthling! You're a warrior! A saiyan warrior! The most powerful race n the universe!" Pausing briefly the man let a grin spread across his face, "And I am Raditz...your older brother!"

Crickets chirped.

"G...g...g...g..GOKU'S GOT A BROTHER!?" Krillin choked out.

"And he's...an ALIEN!?" Gohan clutched closer to Bulma at her revealing outburst, "No way!"

Goku stared on in shock, wide eyes examining the male a few feet away. There was an uncanny resemblance between them he couldnt explain. Heck, he even looked a lot like Gohan! His kids hairline had always been a bit too far back for his wifes taste, so she insisted on bangs...it being genetic explained a lot. But he couldnt just...

"You liar!" He finally said, "Take it back!"

"If Goku's an alien, why's he here?"

Chuckling darkly, Goku's self-proclaimed sibling folded his arms across his chest and cocked his head to the side. "You'll be sorry you asked..but the answer is simple..he was to kill every living thing on this planet so we could sell it.." he stopped to wipe sand from the groves in his armor. "As babes, we're sent to weaker planets to depopulate them...lucky theres a moon on this planet. If only you hadnt hit your damned head!" He growled.

"Why's it matta that Earth has a moon?" Goku questioned over Krillin, who was quietly comparing Piccolo to Raditz.

"Is your brain completely damaged?" He scoffed, "Our true saiyan powers come out when the moon shows her face!"

"I've no clue what ya talking bout!"

Giving the male a quick once over, the saiyan warrior made a dismayed noise, shock and horror etching into his face as he hands fell limp at his sides. "Your tail!" He cried out, "Tell me, what happened to your tail-!?"

"Got cut off. Why?"

"No wonder you're comfortable here with these weakings! You're passing for one! My own brother!" He made a disgusted noise.

"SHUT UP," Goku cut in, "I dont care if ya my brother or im an alien! I protect Earth, my home, anyway! 'm Son Goku! Get th' heck off Earth!"

There were hoots and hollers behind him, though he ignored them for the most part. Contrary to belief, he knew whether or not he had a chance in and a battle and this..this wasnt a fight he could win, but he couldnt afford to lose. He could only hope this Radish guy would just leave peacefully.

"Is that so? Does that mean you're not coming, little brother?" He got a swift nod. Glancing around, his gaze settled on the woman and child once more, focused on the tail the boy possessed, spiked up in fear. "Thats your whelp, correct?"

Startled and suddenly pale, Goku shook his head, "N-No!"

"Oh? So all these little earthlings have tails?" He hadnt taken even taken two steps before Goku was planted in front of him, blocking the way to the child and woman.

"Dont take another step," he growled, bearing his teeth in a warning, a narrowing his eyes into angry slits, "or I'll kill you!"

Smiling almost fondly, the warrior was pleased to see such a saiyan expression on his siblings face, brought on by him. If only he would join them, then Raditz could be proud of his little brother.

If only.

In the blink of an eye, his knee was buried in Goku's middle. There was a sickening _squelch_ and everyone cringed away, unaware of the state their friends internal organs would be in. He was sent flying, the ground the only thing stopping him from hitting anything more life threatening. His body landed with a series of sickening cracks and he could only convulse and scream in pain for a few moments. Seeing his father in peril, the tiny tailed child leapt from the protective hold he was in and ran towards the man.

"DADDYYY-!" Before the boy could get far, Raditz had him by the collar.

"100 humans by this time tomorrow, or the kid dies," he said simply, the crying child limp in his hold, "Pile the bodies here...dont disappoint me again Kakarot..after all, this is my only nephew...I dont want to kill him," he said gruffly, though it was hard to determine if he was genuine or not.

With that, Raditz was raising into the air, screaming half-saiyan tucked securely into his arm.

"DAADDDYYYY-!"

Goku reached up desperately, grasping at air in an attempt to reach his fearful child. "NONONONO! GOOOOHAAAANNN!" he screamed as the boy and his brother suddenly disappeared from his sights.


	3. Goodbye

Pain into Power

Warnings: Occasionally OOC and emotionally unsound Goku, Hints of shota/underage, Shounen-ai, Overall insanity, Videl Bashing, Oh, Language obviously, Vegeta being Vegeta, and incest (its okay on Vegeta-sei) .This is written by a fangirl with no shame. You've been warned.

* * *

Vaguely, the third-class saiyan wondered if his ears were physically capable of simply imploding and bleeding out before being rendered as relatively useless flaps of skin on either side of his head. The young half breed - that was /supposedly/ his saiyan nephew - seemed intent on testing this theory out as he wailed viciously without care, his sensitive hearing not taking too kindly to such noise. Vegeta had already yelled at him to turn off the scouters communication function, belittling him for being unable to tame the child, and was ordered not to turn it on again until he was ready to return...or until the kid was good and dead.

"GODDAMMIT!" He couldn't take it anymore. "Stop your ridiculous whining, whelp! Saiyans don't cry! We're a warrior race!"

This type of motivation didn't seem to be very effective as the child simply continued screaming, voice so shrill he was sure his little heart would give out. The pitched screams were grating his nerves down to dust at an alarmingly quick rate and if he didn't calm him now, he might be driven to kill the kid, and that simply wouldn't do. His mission would be labeled a failure and if Vegeta didn't kill him, Kakarot surely would find a way and that wasn't something he was looking forward to. Saiyans were a relentless bunch. Besides, he didn't really want to kill his nephew anyway. They were family after all, and the saiyan cub awoke some instincts he thought had been long buried, along with their planet.

Sighing wearily, the long-haired male walked over to the kid and crouched down in front of him, reaching for the balled up fists that he had raised up to his face. His own hands could cover the boys 10 times over, and it made him frown as he realized he couldn't remember the last saiyan child he'd seen or touched. It'd been decades.

"Hey, brat, listen up," he begun slowly. The kid carried on with his dreadful tears. Growling under his breath at the lack of dignity in the tiny being, his tail reluctantly uncoiled itself from around his waist and flicked over the child's own brown appendage. Surprised and curious from the motion, the open-mouthed sobs became little half whimpers and the hands slowly fell away, revealing wide and damp grey eyes, gazing at their intertwined tails as if it'd never happened before.

Considering Kakarot didn't have his tail, he believed that to be true.

"You know who I am, right?"

"..A-a bad man my daddy is gonna beat up and save me from!"

Throwing his head back and sending his hair flying, he burst into laughter, his shoulders shaking and trembling with unconcealed mirth. He hadnt had a good laugh in a long while. Soon enough he was catching his breath; he swiped a tear away from his eye and gazed back down at the now red faced little boy. The little tyke had been serious about his claim; too bad.

"No kid," he smirked, and for a split second his gaze softened just the slightest bit, "Im your Uncle Raditz."

Gohan's face scrunched up in disdain and he didnt look too sure he was hearing those words come out of his mouth. Uncle? He supposed the man had said he was his daddy's brother, and biologically that would make him his uncle, but he didnt seem like his daddy at all. He was mean and he yelled at him a bunch...but he hadnt hurt him. In fact, he even checked him over to see if anything serious happened to him during the flight and he kept petting and stroking his tail with his own when he cried. It was surprisingly nice, but it only served to confuse him more.

"Uncle...Raditz..?"

A wide grin broke across the males face at the questioning title. It was a genuine grin, too. A stupid, cheeky, lop-sided grin he'd seen on his dad's face so many times before, and one he was sure had been on his face a bunch of times. The Son family grin. Maybe it was hereditary after all?

"Uncle Raditz...if..if you're family..w-why did you attack daddy? Isnt he your brother?"

The grin disappeared.

Folding his arms over his broad chest and turning away, Raditz stared out across the plains in all seriousness. The only sounds for a long while were the angry winds rustling the leaves and whipping their long manes around their faces and encircling their bodies. Gathering up the courage to stand and close the distance between them, Gohan peered up and was met with a pained expression.

"Saiyans are a dying race, runt," he admitted softly. "You're proof of that. A half-breed. Our race no longer consists of any women, simply a handful of men. Me, Kakarot, our prince, and his guard. Thats it. Thats all thats left of us."

"What happened..to the others?"

Swallowing as though pained, the third eldest saiyan ran a hand though some of his hair, sighing. "A meteor destroyed our planet," a brief look of disgust and a scoff, "Its not a story im too keen on believing. The mighty saiyans, wiped out by a meteor that we should've, no, would've known about!" He clenched his fists and grit his teeth, suddenly and unexpectedly spinning around to lash out at a nearby boulder, turning it into pebbles with one blow. Taking a deep breath, he continued his story with his back to the child.

"The remaining Saiyans, minus Kakarot, all 'work' for a tyrant named Frieza...he's awful, evil, and, disgusting and..and we want to overthrow him," a cocky grin spread across his face and he flipped some hair away, "Saiyans can do that no problem. We just need a little training...and Kakarot."

"Daddy? You NEEDED daddy to fight a bad guy? Why didnt ya just ask 'im for help then?" the boy seemed near tears again with this newfound frustration, "You're his brother! You used me, said he had to get a lotta people and kill'em to get me back! He woulda helped! D-Daddy helps everyone in need! B-BUT YOU HURT HIM AND TOOK ME! YOU TOOK ME AWAY FROM DADDY BECAUSE YOU'RE A DUMMY HEAD! YOU COULD'VE JUST ASKED! " Gohan clenched his fists, staring enraged at his uncle as tears steadily dripped from his narrowed eyes. His ki flared dramatically around him, a single crack appearing in the ground.

Having not expected such an outburst or flare of power, Raditz jumped back and fell into a crouched defensive stance, wide eyes flickering from the blinking readings on his scanner to the angry half-breed in his temporary care. Swallowing, he frowned hard, eyebrows drawing low over his eyes as he studied the stance that the child fell into. It was sloppy, but it was obvious he'd been practicing, especially once he lunged forward with an outraged roar.

Side stepping the fist aimed for his face, he threw his leg out and implanted it into the boys side and easily sent him off into some surrounding rocks. It didnt take more than a second for the child to claw himself out and jump for him again, dodging the fist he threw at the last second and kicking his foot out, connecting with his elders chin, sending the man flying backwards; though he saved himself by turning the fall into a graceful back flip, landing in a crouch with a crazed feral grin. Staring each other down for a moment more, they dove for one another again.

Blow after blow was exchanged, blood and cuts appearing in their wake. An uppercut delivered by a small fist left instant bruises, a knee to the face sent small bodies careening into mountains. Rapidly purpling knuckles crashed into hard bones and soft flesh as though they were made to be forced together in that way. Blood flew and laid on any free skin and cloth available; the two an open canvas for it to paint itself upon. Gohan was soon quickly tiring, his anger slipping out of his grasp like sand. What had he even been angry about before? He wasnt even sure if he wanted to continue this fight. Was it a spar like he did with his daddy or was he fighting for his life now? An elbow slipped through his defenses as he was distracted, the attack sinking into his stomach and he folded over the offending limb with wide eyes. Spit and blood was forced out of his mouth almost in slow motion as it seemed like his life was flashing before his eyes. Raditz was staring at him, face blank but eyes filled with a mix of giddiness and pride, blood not belonging to him speckled on the mans smooth face.

With a sharp cry, Gohan collapsed face first in the dirt, arms folding over his stomach in an attempt to quell the mounting crippling pain. Seeing that his nephew had been reduced to screaming and howling from that single well-placed blow, the full-blooded saiyan rolled his eyes and snatched up the kid by his collar again and walked over to the crater nearby.

"You'll stay here until you quiet," he said with false disinterest, tossing him into the silver sphere unceremoniously. He'd been proud of the little thing he called his nephew, with the way his power had sky rocketed and how well he fought. He didnt think there had ever been a saiyan child with that much power recorded, besides the prince and.../those/ two. He lacked technique and experience though, which he didnt really expect a runt to have at such an age, at least not much. He lacked pride too- what warrior cried so much, especially after a battle he gets to walk away free and essentially unscathed from? They were on different ends of the spectrum, but the boy had definitely inherited something from him aside from his massive mane. His rage and emotional issues.

That twinge of pride was definitely there. That annoying, irritating warmth, and the want to boast that his runt of a nephew nearly kicked his ass was definitely there. He would've done it too if he had more field practice. Though pride swelled at that, it also filled him with dread and fear. Power readings were /recorded./ As his commanding officer, the prince could look through his history and see the higher power level listed on this planet. They could use the runt. He would be forced to produce him and one of two things could happen.

Nappa and the prince simply laughed at him for being weaker than a half-saiyan brat...

...or they would kill him for being weaker than a half-saiyan brat.

Raditz paled then released a sigh, raking his hands through his hair in agitation. There was no other sane option. The kid was stronger than Kakarot, he'd simply take the boy and leave before things got difficult. This planet was extremely primitive and was sure to have no type of space traveling equipment, so there'd be no search party for the little squirt. There was this annoying little voice that kept whispering, 'but I want my little brother to join me,' but he refused to give in. It didnt matter what he wanted, it was what he had to do in order to survive.

With a resigned sigh, the long haired saiyan switched his communications back on to alert the prince of his decision but before he could say anything, his scouter began flashing brightly and numbers started appearing. "A power level of 710? That wasnt there before," his nose scrunched in confusion before it quickly smoothed out into a scowl once the screen adjusted its readings several more times before the original number could lock-on, "No, its two...one matches Kakarot's power level exactly. Dont tell me he killed the humans already?"

It was unlikely.

Crossing his arms over his chest, he waited patiently for the two new arrivals to appear, already having an inkling as to who was accompanying his only sibling.

Soon landing in front of him was no other than the namekian and his little brother. Surprise, surprise. Unease rolled off them in waves as their gaze flickered about him in panic, taking note in the lack of others, but the copious amounts of bruising and cuts littering his exposed skin and seen throughout his damaged attire. There was no one around to have done such a thing to him except the man himself.

"Kakarot!" The elder saiyan almost grinned but stopped, settling his hands on his hips in an irritated manner. There had to be someway to try to coax the male to join them. It shouldnt be too hard; after all, he seemed like a simpleton...and a desperate one at that. "What are you doing! Didnt I tell you to do something, Kakarot? You should listen to your brother!"

Caught off guard at the half-scolding but remaining in his defensive stance, Goku's wild, dark eyes frantically darted about the landscaping before settling angrily on the boisterous male once more. Normally so calm and collected, it was a sight to see him so livid and feral. "Where is Gohan? Where is my son?" He snarled.

Dropping into a low defending stance and stepping back, Raditz took in his estranged sibling and wondered how far along his mental instability was at this point. He was practically foaming at the mouth at the loss of the boy. Saiyans didnt care for their children nearly as much as this - moreso like not at all. Maybe this backwoods planet really had changed the younger saiyan forever.

"...resting, Kakarot...your son is quite the fighter," he let some genuine pride seep into his voice, "he did all this to me. You should be proud, I know I am. What a nephew to have. Fourth of the strongest whelps i've ever personally known," he hummed enthusiastically.

While he didnt exactly back down, Goku's tension eased up somewhat unconsciously but he continued to survey the area with unconcealed urgency and fear. "Where is my son?" He repeated firmly, clenching his fists and grinding his teeth, "Wha did ya do to 'im? Why does he need a restin'?"

Raditz relaxed his form almost completely - which didnt go unnoticed -, straightening up and flicking hair lazily over his shoulder, unfurling his tail to point towards the crater in the ground where his pod and nephew lie. Immediately, the martial artist leapt up and spotted his sons tear-stained face in the little opening on the metal contraption before he begun his speedy gravity-induced landing.

"DONT WORRY SON! DADDIES COMING!" he shouted with his hands cupped around his mouth to amplify his voice.

With a snort, the older male slipped into an offensive stance this time. "Dont get the brats hopes up now, brother," he taunted, gaining a heated glare, "you can have him if you cooperate. I mean, what do you have to live for on this planet, brother? You can bring the runt with you, even the woman you slept with to sire the damn thing...I cant guarantee she'll live upon arrival, but she'll survive the trip. Your life will be full of battles and food, everything a saiyan wants!" There might have been just a couple of white lies in there.

Raditz could not speak for his prince or Nappa, but he did not take satisfaction in their so-called "battles." Saiyans thirsted for battle and blood; for the best of the best to engage in a fight to the death. Thats what their kind did, and he enjoyed that. He didnt enjoy massacring weak and pitiful planet civilizations by the handful and blowing up their home. It did little to excite him. He wasnt a bad man. He knew the difference between a fight to the end and simple slaughter. Their kind was better than that. Besides, it did nothing to help increase his power level. The prince wasnt much younger than he was, but the royal was already light years ahead of him. It was to be expected though of the prince of their entire race.

All that would've been okay if the food was any good...which it wasnt.

For a few moments, it seemed the earthling saiyan was considering his offer before his gaze shifted over to the crater where his only son lay, just out of sight. With a swift shake of his head, he declined. "Nu-uh," he vocalized, "Gohan's a scared of th' dark, an' space is purty dark!" He stared up at the bright sky as though picturing the darkened, star lit sky at night.

Dumbfounded, Raditz stared. "Scared..of the dark, you say?" He paused, staring at the ground. Listening intently, even his scouter seemed eerily silent all of a sudden, even though no one had said anything in the first place. "Space is dark...?" he pinched the bridge of his nose before he whipped his hand away from his face and formed a ball of ice blue energy, "KAKAROT, YOU'RE AN IDIOT!" he flung the power ball, and then as though it was an after thought, lunged with it.

Unable to avoid neither the ki ball or his strangely enraged brother, the energy and fist crashed into his body at the same time, sending him careening into the landscaping, obliterating a mountain almost immediately upon impact. He crawled out only to be snatched up by the front of his gi and held face to face with a red faced warrior.

"We'd be unconscious while in space, moron! There are other planets you know-"

"Oh."

"-and theres lights, and everything im sure this back water planet already has, dammit! Was that your only reason? Just come along with me and get this over with; help me, your brother, defeat our enemies. I wont even make you kill anyone on this planet. I'll leave it alone entirely, just come with me."

Goku gazed at the male that was nose to nose with him, taking in his features and looking for any evilness and insincerity. He looked worn and tired, slightly aged but as youthful as a babe at the same time. But seemed to hold no malicious intent, at least not now.

"But-"

A beam of light shot through them suddenly, ripping clean though Raditz's back and tearing through his chest directly into Goku's, piercing his heart on target then slicing through his back. Immediately, the warrior released his hold on the orange cloth, not even bothering to watch his sibling crumple to the ground before he turned around unsteadily. Blood flowed from his mouth like water and he shakily placed a hand on the exit wound, staring wide eyed at his assailant.

He'd forgotten about the namekian.

Panting from exertion, the green man smirked smugly, sweat dripping from a brow ridge. His hand slowly fell from his face where it had been pressed against his forehead, in between his antennas, and he exhaled a breath in relief. "Never turn your back on the enemy," he grunted, glaring.

Spiteful til the end, the large man spat out a mouthful of blood and offered the alien a reddened smile, "Enemy, greenbean? I just see a pathetic child attacking from behind," he managed before crashing face first into the ground from fatigue and pain. He didnt stay down long before a well placed kick sent him skidding across the ground, little rocks scratching at exposed skin and creating fresh wounds, sending dirt and sand into his already clogged airways and stinging him from the inside. He began to cough and heave, gurgling and choking around his life essence.

Suddenly, a sneering face was above him, looking down on him as if he were the lowest scum on the planet.

"I'll be glad to be rid of trash like you. Unfortunately Son Goku will be back," a ki ball was forming in his clawed hand.

"H-How?" The dying elder croaked in astonishment, blood pouring out of him rapidly. Even without the help of his scouter, he definitely knew a fatal wound when he saw it. While the blast tore through him, it went underneath his heart instead of through. His brother was less fortunate. He wasnt sure that even Friezas own personal med bay could bring a man back from death. It wasnt possible. What did this pitiful planet possess that the most advanced of technology-inclined planets didnt?

For a moment, it didnt seem like he was going to get an answer but soon the green man dropped his hand to simply eye him. "His gang of do-gooders should be here soon," he snorted, "once they arrive, they'll probably wish him back. Pitiful."

If they werent enemies, and the namekian wasnt the one about to kill him, he deliriously mulled over the thought of them being acquaintances. This planet and its people were definitely pitiful, something they could agree on. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts and getting a mouth full of hair for his troubles, Raditiz managed to ask; "W-Wish?"

Again there was a pause, but he elaborated, "They'll use the Dragon Balls," his gaze flickered over to the prone form of his mortal enemy with a sneer, "then I'll just have to kill him _again._ "

Vaguely, Raditz could recall a legend of the Dragon Balls, one he read from a book back on Vegeta-sei. Suddenly, he could hear the quiet crackling of his scouter and he smirked darkly up at the namekian, causing the man to frown down in return.

"My comrades...w-will come," he gasped out, blood filling his mouth and lungs, "to avenge me...and retrieve...that wish you speak of..they've heard everything," as if the prove it, he tapped the little contraption over his eye, "they're..several times stronger than me, g-greenbean!"

Snarling, Piccolo dug his foot into the spot underneath the dying mans wound, "WHEN?" he shouted, "When are they coming!?"

After managing to gurgle out the allotted time, he was made no more after a ki blast to the face.

Piccolo stood glaring at the burnt and blackened form for awhile before he spun around upon hearing something exploding behind him and sending debris flying. It was the tiny being, bursting free from the crater and stumbling unsteadily in its landing, eyes sweeping the area and falling onto him and the two at his feet. Immediately eyes widened and filled with tears, hands clasping over the tiny mouth to muffle his anguished scream, which he was particularly grateful for. It stumbled forward a couple of steps before backtracking and collapsing on their knees, stare fixated on the scene before them.

"D-Daddy...?" It finally croaked. Right. The brat "they" were retrieving. Having to conceal a snort, Piccolo turned on his heel and channeled ki through his legs in preparation for lift off. Though the roar from behind him only made him hesitate briefly, the body barreling into his back stopped him completely.

Thrown about ten feet, he stopped his fated collision with the ground by throwing his hands out to touch the earth before propelling himself upward to do a flip and land steadily on his feet while gaining distance from his unknown assailant. He wasnt given a chance to prepare or even look before fists rained down on him. Only a few landed before he thrust the body out at arms length and planted his foot in its midsection, sending it flying. Using the same method he had did to stop from hitting the ground, the boy skid to an unscathed stop at his less than perfect landing. They stared at one another for a few seconds before Piccolo made the first move, phasing in and out with his speed until he was in front of child.

Throwing his arms up to block the blow, Gohan sent a foot up, forcing his whole body back with the motion to put more force into it. With a green fist soaring above his head and his foot connecting with flesh, he made his mark. There was a giddy excitement building in the pit of his stomach that piled on top of his anguish that he couldnt get rid of or explain, even as he was kicked away again and into the sky. He didnt know how to fly, so he was left defenseless as a knee implanted itself in his chest and sent him even further into the air before two clasped fists to the middle of his back sent him flying back towards the ground at unbelievable speeds.

His short, terrified scream was cut off as he made a crater in the ground. Dust and rocks exploded from his impact and Piccolo sent a volley of ki balls into the wreckage. Even though he still believed the boy to be in the ground, he didnt drop his guard until the dust settled and he could see. There, nearly unconscious and burnt beyond recognition was the small form of the boy.

Antenna twitching with concealed relief, he shot back to the ground and crouched next to the paralyzed form, glaring heatedly at the mostly unphased boy. There was some fear though, but he felt as though that stemmed more from the fact that he was likely to kill him rather than his usually scream inducing appearance. Strange kid.

"What the hell is your problem?!" He snarled, pleased with the responding flinch and tears. The pitiful voice that grated on his ears made him regret asking though.

"You...you killed my daddy," he said softly, breathing heavy and labored, and then as though it was an afterthought, added, "and my uncle...I have no one left..." He begun hiccuping, tears falling steadily down his dirty cheeks. Forcibly and quickly gathering his bearings, those dark eyes bore into his own with a determination previously unheard, "You didnt have to kill them."

Snorting, Piccolo wondered why he was even humoring the boy by listening, but he went on anyway, even going as far as to respond. "Listen kid, dont be an idiot like your father. Kill your enemies when the opportunity arises. Don't try to "save" them," he spat. "Your uncle was a threat. Son Goku got in the way." It wasnt a complete lie. He /was/ just in the way. It was just a bonus for him.

"Nu-uh!" The boy cut in angrily, "If, if you had just moved! You could have got him in the side and it would've missed daddy! Uncle Raditz didnt even hurt anybody!" He dissolved into a broken puddle of tears, too tired to even try to stop himself now.

Silenced, the green being stared down at the boy blankly before his ears twitched and his gaze flicked up to the sky. A minute or two later, an aircraft descended upon the scene and out poured more nuisances.

Taking this as his cue to leave, he stood, paused, then bent back down. He hefted the kid up by the back of his torn and burnt orange gi and held him at his side, glancing briefly at the bodies of his two greatest foes.

"GOKUUU!" a voice cut through the silence, followed by a simultaneous bursting into tears. Cringing at such noise, Piccolo waited for the accusations - which were true - and promises of death.

"Piccolo! Why'd ya have to kill Goku! An- o-oh god, is that, is that G-Gohan?" This was followed by retching and the sharp smell of sickness. Sparing an examining glance at the form in his hand, he decided the kid was in pretty bad shape.

Boils and blisters bubbled up along his skin, and much of his flesh was blackened or boiled red. Skin was peeling and some parts, and there even seemed to be something oozing out of certain spots. Perhaps, maybe his anger was somewhat uncalled for. He wasnt known for torturing children, let alone giving them severe wounds then letting them live to suffer through them.

"Please! P-Please give him here, Piccolo! We don't want anything else, just give Gohan here!" the blue-haired woman begged, venturing closer than either or the men with her had dared, eyeing the child in his hold with such sadness and care that it was sickening. But, instead of tossing him over like one would think, he shook his head, opening his mouth to explain before he was cut off.

"URGGG! NO? HAVENT YOU DONE ENOUGH?! What? Do you plan on killing him? Why? You already left him orphaned and scarred for life you piece of shit!" Bulma shouted, rage rolling off her in waves as she clenched her fists, Krillin darting forward to hold back the enraged woman, "How dare you! You scum! You killed Goku! Isnt that all you ever wanted? What more could you want! Give. Me. Gohan!"

"Raditz had friends apparently," he cut in darkly. "They're much stronger. They'll be here in a year to destroy us. I suggest you train," he took a few steps towards the blue-haired woman, the short bald man quickly stepping in front of her. He stared down at her and she showed no fear, only disgust and fury. "Im training the brat. He's coming with me. If you ever find yourself so bold as to do something like that again harpy, I'll gut you."

Sensing a quick retreat coming, Krillin threw out his arms to halt the large man. "Wait! Please, feed this to Gohan!" He held out the little senzu bean they'd nabbed for Goku for after the battle.

Piccolo only hesitated for a few moments before he took it. Adjusting the child so he was nestled in the crook of his arm, his head hanging over his forearm and mouth open by consequence, he crushed the bean between his fingertips and sprinkled it in. Feeling the dust ticking his throat, the boy coughed and instinctively swallowed before settling down. Instantly, his wounds began to clear up.

With a nod, Piccolo blasted off into the sky without any further interruptions. Bulma collapsed on the ground in a fit of sobs and unnoticed until later, the bodies of the two full-blooded saiyans vanished into thin air.

* * *

Piccolo is probably OOC...it'll be better once he only has to talk to Gohan..a.k.a only grunt and nod LOLOLOL

Didnt have internet, so sorry this took so long to deliver!


	4. Otherworld

Pain into Power

Warnings: Occasionally OOC and emotionally unsound Goku, Shounen-ai, Overall insanity, Videl Bashing, Oh, Language obviously, and Vegeta being Vegeta, ) .This is written by a fangirl with no shame. You've been warned.

* * *

There were a lot of clouds simply floating and inching forward slowly up the thin, marbled stone walkway. It was just as one would imagine. Warm, safe. But, it was filled with an underlying tension that wouldn't let you relax no matter what you did. It was because of the nature in the place, where decisions were made and people sentenced for eternity. This was Otherworld, just as it was described to him. A sunny place dipped in fear and ice.

Son Goku suppressed a shiver but didn't do much else, blank and hooded gaze trained on the castle miles ahead of him. Vaguely, he could hear an overly cheerful voice yelling out things, but there was a fog settled over his mind so firmly that it felt as though he could never get through it. He was dead. Simple as that. The thought had never bothered him before. People died in battles and he knew this. He'd lost friends in battles and was constantly nearly lost himself. To be honest, even now, dead and marching up the path to receive his pass to Heaven or HFIL, it didn't bother him. What bothered him was that his son wasn't safe as far as he knew. Piccolo Daimao Jr, his greatest enemy, had killed both him and his apparent brother, leaving the fate of his son unknown to him. As much as he wanted to believe the man would leave his son be, simply find him too weak to be anything of a threat, he felt after the stunt he puhe might just kill his boy to devastate him further.

Brows furrowing, the saiyan spun to look behind him, halting the line. How would he even know if Gohan was here? Everything was a cloud. He seemed to be the only solid thround her- Suddenly winking into existence, a few hundred souls beyond him, a humanoid form appeared, along with a familiar ki.

"Raditz!" He shouted gleefully, clenching his fist then darting forward. A couple of petrified squeaks halted him and made him leap back in confusion before his gaze darted down to the trembling fluff balls. Right. These clouds were souls and he couldn't risk hurting them. They were already dead, and possibly in pain. Besides, heouldn't hurt anything cute and fluffy that squeaked. Vaguely, he was reminded of cotton candy and his stomach grumbled with that thought. He laughed and apologized, wondering if they could even understand him as he walked forward and looked over his shoulder. He couldn't jump. He couldn't run. He couldn't fly. Just as he was going to give up in a very non-Goku way and continue on, Raditz landed next to him after flying over once hearing his call, gesturing for him to continue walking.

"Raditz!" He said again, frowning and twisting his lips this time. Even though the man kidnapped his son and essentially got them into this mess, he felt no hatred towards him, just regret and confusion. Regret because they died before he got to know him as a brother and confusion because this man wanted him to fight for reasons he didn't understand. There were more pressing matters at the moment though. "Raditz, do you know what hao my son? Do you know what happened to Gohan?" He asked.

The long-haired male shook his head, "The namekian killed me shortly after that wretched sneak attack," he snarled with disgust, "Coward! Couldn't even kill me like a man." His shoulders were tensed and he looked about ready to attack the nearest person. "My nephew was alive and well with me before then, I can assure you.." he said quietly after a moment, gaze flickering downward, "But, I wouldn't be happy for long. Even if that beast spares him, my comrades surely won't."

"What?!" Goku cried out, stopping abruptly and snatching his brother by the arm to halt him.

With a warning growl, Raditz snatched his arm away but did not continue on, "After the namek so helpfully informed me of those..Dragon Balls of yours, my comrades overheard and are sure to get that wish, more so than they are to avenge me," he said that with a humorless smile that Goku didn't understand, scratching his head to showcase his confusion. Instead of elaborating, Raditz clasped a hand on his shoulder and steered him forward. "Come brother! Lets surprise the gods by delivering the first saiyan to ever get into heaven!" He cackled almost manically and Goku couldn't help but get swept up in the infectious laughter, even though that statement disheartened him greatly. The only one of his kind to be good.

"Raditz," he received a grunt of acknowledgment, "Why do ya fight?"

"Why?" He snorted and cast the younger an incredulous look, "Because im saiyan. We live and breathe to fight! To gain power! To be the best of the best. That's what we do."

Curiosity peaked, Goku cocked his head to the side and tapped his chin, "So ya fight...because all the rest of ya fight? No one does a thing but fight, huh? I guess you don't have anyone like Bulma," he hummed in wonder before noticing the confused look he was getting, "Oh! Bulma's a friend o' mine! She was the one wit the blue hair on the island. She's a genius, and the only reason we even know 'bout the Dragon Balls."

Raditz paused, shifting his eyes over to Goku for a long calculating moment, "Scientists - as Im assuming you mean - were looked down on on Vegeta-sei because it meant you were too weak to fight...or you sided with the Tuffles," he quickly changed the subject, "Are you and that woman not involved, brother? Is she not your runts dame?"

"Involved...? What's a dame?"

Irritated, Raditz dragged his fingers through his hair, "Mated, life partners, brother. Is she not the one that birthed my nephew?"

"BULMA?" his voice rose an octave and he seemed horrified, "No way! /Chi-Chi/ is Gohan's mom!" He said, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment, "Chi-Chi..uh..isn't wit us no more. She died," he sighed wistfully and looked to the heavens, "Maybe I'll be seeing her again soon...she's not gonna be too happy I died an left Gohan by 'imself.."

"You act like the earthling can hurt you, brother," he looked amused though it twisted into something else, "Can she?"

"Hurt me? Nah..not really, but she has this pan o' hers," he rubbed his forehead and laughed at the memories, "That hurts for sure!"

As Goku attempted to explain that one could not silast the pan from Chi-Chi's hand and remain unscathed, they inched forward in the line.

* * *

It was over an hour before they'd arrived within twenty feet of the castle and at least another half hour before it was their turn, or Goku's at least. Raditz tagged along, blasting a funny looking ogre for trying to reprimand him for cutting the line and not waiting his turn, which in turn got him a scolding from his younger brother, in which he only replied with, "I didn't kill him, Kakarot! Don't get your panties in a twist!"

In the presence of King Yemma, neither saiyan felt fear or intimidation. They were actually quite withdrawn, equally dark eyes scanning the room with the almost comically large items, fit only for the giant before them.

"Son Goku and Raditz Chtäp, hailing from Earth and Vegeta-sei respectively. Both some of the last remaining Saiyans, brothers in fact," the voice boomed over them unintentionally, making both men flinch in response. Clearing his throat, the giant lowered his voice and pointed a red finger at the eldest of the two. "Raditz..."

"I know," he said solemnly, not giving the being a chance to say anything more than that. Instead, he turned to his sibling and offered him a sly grin, holding his hand out, "Farewell, brother. I hope you know I didn't raise hell simply so I wouldn't have to hear your righteous speech about it," he hummed, not seeming put off in any way.

Goku blinked a little in bewilderment before flashing that Son grin with the intent to ignore what he was sure was probably an insult and ignored the hand too, reaching forward in favor of dragging his brother towards him easily and squeezing him tightly around the rib cage. Startled, the large man tensed in his hold, arms stiffly at his sides. They were both grown men and he was definitely nearing his thirties, yet here he was, being embraced by his brother in view of a bunch of strange ogres and the overseer of the Otherworld. Hesitantly and awkwardly, he sent a silent "fuck it," to the gods and he raised one arm and settled his hand on the mans back before he drew away. "If you're successfully wished back and my nephew lives on, ah, give him my...praise."

Surprisingly, the giant let this go on, but he cleared his throat once he realized Goku was looking for something to say. When the two saiyans attention was back on him, he extended his finger to the wilder maned of the two again. "You're one of the most decent of your kind to come here, boy. You've singlehandedly caused the destruction of hundreds of planets and whole races, killing billions in your short lifetime, more than many have ever even dreamed of. More so than some of the most violent of your kind. Your record begun when you were six."

Anyone who couldnt feel the rage and hate rolling off the earth-raised saiyan after hearing that report then his age was certainly lucky, and the warrior beside him was no better, bristling quietly under the reading of his file. He wanted very much so to simply lunge forward and rip out the throat of the being, but he was actually quite tired. Dying took a lot out of you, and if anything, it drained out his will to fight, so he settled on sneering. He only wished that his brother had been sentenced before he was forced to listen to this.

"Im disappointed...barely 29 and you're the cause of 26 extinct species and 289 billion casualties." Dozens of sharp intakes of breath filled the room, and even "the man of the hour" seemed distraught with the devastating number. "You've willingly only killed twelve people, four of which were self defense, which are not punishable by containment in HFIL. Neither are the one's you've killed unwillingly. The only thing that damns you are the 8 people you killed with pleasure. Do you wish to try to prove to the-"

"No. I'll reside in HFIL with the rest of my people."

"But, Raditz!"

"Shut up, brother," he threw a sharp glare said mans way to stop further attempts at persuasion and then he held his head up high with pride, obviously uncaring. "The first man I murdered was attempting to rape my dame in front of me when I was eight. He was a drunk visitor from some neighboring planet," he shrugged, and looked at his hands with an almost fascinated stare, "I tore into him with my bare hands, /and I relished it./ The second through sixth were guards, all killed for more or less the same reasons. If they apprehended me, I'd be killed or tortured. The seventh was a girl who begged me to. I happened upon her one night. Starving, pitiful little twerp. Even I found myself caring more than I should have. Gave her a coin to get some food. She ate happily, told me it was the best meal she'd had since she was born. Then, she pulled out a blaster. I figured she wanted to steal from me - not that a blaster would do much damage - but instead she surprised the hell out of me by giving it to me and asking me to kill her. She was the happiest she'd ever been, and she wanted to die with these peaceful memories. So I killed her, as requested," he seemed lost in his memories, eyes glazed and far off as though he were living through it that very moment, "The eighth..well..im guessing it was that human on Earth?" He questioned and received a nod."I was simply returning the silver casing he sent at me. I realized afterwards he had fired a...primitive blaster?" He seemed unsure but shrugged, brushing hair back and turning to focus on the giant before with a bland look, "Well, get on with it, you overgrown hell troll," he snorted, throwing his head back, "Im proud of my kills - aside from that last one - and make no motions to deter my sentencing."

"Raditz Chtäp," there was a pause, "HFIL."

Raditz disappeared through a trapdoor in the floorboards only a moment later, Goku leaping out of the way hurriedly to avoid getting swept up by its fiery pull.

"Goku."

Spinning, he turned and was met with a familiar face, "Kami!" He greeted his old master cheerfully, hands on his hips before his expression turned serious, "Do /you/ know what happened to my son?"

Smiling sadly, the namekian gave a short nod, "Goku, my boy..Piccolo has spared him, but an even greater evil than Raditz is visiting in a years time, and as a last resort, Piccolo is training the boy.."

"What!" Goku stared wide-eyed, a hand flying up to run through his hair nervously, "Oh son..oh Gohan..will he be okay?" He asked in a quiet voice.

Frowning and unable to recall a time where his former pupil looked so lost and afraid, he cleared his throat, "I...I cannot be sure," he said tentatively, watching the crestfallen face, "But, Goku, you're here for a reason. Your record has allowed you to keep your body, and as a great hero, you can train under King Kai. Goku..you're our only hope in saving Earth," and after a thoughtful pause, he added "and the only hope in saving your son."

Steeling his expression with these words, Son Goku nodded, eyes clear and shining with familiar determination that the god of earth was relieved to see, "Im ready."

* * *

Sobs and tries anxiously to give everyone their own personality but like words are hard dammit.

Also, Raditz's last name, Chtäp, is just Patch backwards

Get it? Get it?

Raditz Patch?

Radish Patch-? /killed

Im perfectly fine with calling HFIL [ Home For Infinite Losers ] hell, but HFIL just makes it funnier tbh, but i'll probably slip up now and then.

Thank you SSJ Mirai Gohan for your kind reviews and promises. And I thank the rest of you as well, and I hope you continue to enjoy the story.


	5. It's Sunday!

Warnings: Occasionally OOC and emotionally unsound Goku, Shounen-ai, Overall insanity, Videl Bashing, Oh, Language obviously, and Vegeta being Vegeta. This is written by a fangirl with no shame. You've been warned.

A reviewer decided to point out Gohan's grammar, so I thought I'd explain for anyone else confused. He's being raised by Goku, not Chi-Chi. He doesn't have much schooling, and he picks up on Goku's speech patterns. That's basically my reasoning lol.

Also, I have no clue what's wrong with FF, but every time I save my documents so I can upload the new chapters, random words or letters go missing, or they mesh words together. Its painfully annoying and it doesn't go away even after I fix them. It makes me feel dumb, but I cant do anything about it. Sorry if it causes confusion.

* * *

"Wake up."

Immediately, dark grey eyes shot open in response to the command and they attempted to focus on the person who spoke, squinting in the afternoon blazing sun that blinded him ruthlessly. "H..hnn?"

"Good, I don't have to throw you in the lake," sitting up, the small boy peered up at his keeper, eyes widening to the size of dinner plates and breathing hitching in pain and fear. It was him again, the one who killed his remaining family then beat him mercilessly into the dirt. He suddenly blinked and began to look over himself in a panic, patting any exposed flesh and waiting for pain. Nothing. He could breathe without feeling like his ribs were too small and burning him. There had been unimaginable pain racing through his body earlier, and just the thought of it made his heart thump erratically in his chest. Here he was, all healed and feeling even better than he had beforehand. Strange.

"Did...did ya..take care of me, mister?" He asked, wiggling his toes and fingers in wonderment.

His response was a snorted laugh and a sharp, "No."

Quiet descended on them for awhile, and Gohan finally chanced a look up. He was met with a green face twisted in thought, disdain and disgust etched into the foreign features. That look was trained on him too, and he didn't think anyone had ever given him such a mean look before which made his own face twist into a dejected pout, then a frown. Hey! /He/ should be giving /him/ mean looks! He killed his daddy! Just as he was about to go off in a rant, the man spoke.

"Your uncle's comrades are coming to Earth. We must train for their arrival," he informed.

"W-What? Why me? Im just a kid, im weak-"

"Exactly why im training you," he ground out, "somewhere in that pathetic body lies extreme dormant power. I know you know what I mean. You fought me, and even Raditz, and held your own," he stared down at him, a flicker of wonder flashing through his dark eyes before it was gone. "Im sure your idiot father trained you?"

The child nodded almost eagerly before a scandalized expression formed on his face, "Hey! My daddy isn't stupid!" He cried, jumping to his feet and clenching his fist, tears springing in to his eyes, but not falling.

"Your first lesson," the man continued as though he never spoke, "is dodge the unexpected!"

With that, he kicked the boy several hundred feet away.

* * *

Their training went much like that for the remainder of the day, the sensei pushing his student far beyond his limits and testing the thin boundaries between life and death. It was the ultimate showdown of strength and relentlessness.

It was mostly just Piccolo punting Gohan relentlessly into any nearby mountains or trees, or even boulders, simply whatever would be hard enough to hurt and seeing how long it took for him to drag himself out or regain consciousness. Luckily the boy had gotten good at faking being knocked out, but unfortunately he'd been caught because he slipped up and responded to an insult directed at his dead parents. Of course, that didn't sit well with Piccolo. He'd put up a fight though, a fight in which Piccolo had to admit he only had to hold back a small fraction of his strength. He could almost scream at the implications. This runt was gonna be another Son Goku he'd need to get rid of.

By the end of the day, one of the boys eyes were swollen shut and his lip was busted and torn to shreds and bruises were constantly popping into existence on any available patch of skin. He was virtually black and blue. Cuts littered his hands and forearms from all the bushes he had to run through, and his clothes and hair were in disarray, rips and tears in his gi. Ki burns were evident by all the soot on him, and the reddened flesh.

"You're..mean," the boy said later that night, curled up near the fire but with his back facing it, looking out into their dark surroundings.

"Do you not know who I am?" He snorted in amusement before it morphed into a snarl with the boys negative response, "NO? Your father didn't mention me once?"

"N-no? Well...he told me bout a demon king that was green...but he was scary an evil...an daddy killed 'im...you're not scary or evil..or dead..just kinda mean," he sniffled, "He told me he had an evil son too, but you're too big to be that Piccolo," he eyed and muttered at his hands before he held up eight fingers with wide, wondering eyes, "He'd only be this many years old!"

Piccolo stared at him blankly as he rambled on, eye twitching occasionally. This boy, his enemies son, did not fear him. Even though he killed his father in cold blood, in front of him, mere hours ago mind you, the boy could only call him "mean." Humans. Or saiyans. Halflings? Whatever, they were all strange. "Go to sleep, brat," he growled, flashing his teeth and ignoring the little squeaked noise the boy made before curling away and sniffling. That was something he was going to have to get used to.

The child made all sorts of noises, ones he didn't associate with nature and therefore confused and startled him. He did something he called "humming," which while not pitched high. was still painful to his sensitive hearing. He also fidgeted often and gave him weird looks, every crinkle and rustle of the boys clothing, every swish and drag of his hair put him on high alert. Even his breathing was affecting his senses. Being away from civilization was a weakness in its own way, but he'd never change. It was annoying how painfully aware of the kid he was and hoped this year wouldn't be as long as he thought it would be.

"Mister...so you are the Mr. Piccolo daddy talks 'bout?"

"...yes."

"So..if /you/ train me...will I get big and strong like you when i'm that many?" He held up the eight fingers again, eyes wide as they trailed over his form.

Piccolo snorted. Kid wanted to act tough and grown-up, but he still asked kid questions. No. The answer was no. Humans were weak and frail for longer periods of time. He wouldn't be surprised if the kid stayed chubby and short for several more years. But.. "Only if you train, sleep, and shut-up when I tell you to. Now shut up and sleep."

Much more eager to comply, the boy nodded swiftly and rolled so he was facing the fire. He yawned then his eyes closed.

Sighing heavily, Piccolo got into his favorite levitating lotus position and slipped into meditation with only one prior thought.

"This better be worth it."

* * *

The next morning, he promptly decided it wasn't once he was yanked from his peaceful thoughts by something nearly ripping his gi pants off.

Eyes shooting open, he prepared to attack whatever animal had snuck up on him before he realized it was the child. He watched, unable to comprehend his intentions of manhandling his clothing until the boy heaved himself into his lap with a victorious pitched squeal. Ouch. He already had a sneer on his face so he wasn't surprised when the boy looked up at him, having not yet noticed he was "awake," and shrieked, falling promptly off the spot he'd worked so hard to reach.

The namekian unfolded his legs to place them firmly on the ground and folded his arms across his chest instead, glaring down at the child trying to gathering his wits and get air into his lungs.

"M-Mr. Piccolo!" He gasped shakily, "W-Why did-"

"Explain yourself."

"Er well.." he did not meet his eyes, instead twiddling his thumbs awkwardly and staring at the ground, "I just...wanted to see if..you were alive, Mr. Piccolo..I've been tryin' to get your attention for a long time."

Glancing around, Piccolo took note of the fact the the sun had risen entirely over the horizon already, and the fire had been re-lit, some type of animal roasting over the flames. His nose crinkled at the sight and smell of it, but also the fact that he was off schedule.

Following his line of sight, Gohan's face crumbled with shame, "I don't like it either..I don't like hurting the animals, but daddy says I got to eat...just, u-usually he's the one to kill it..." he trailed off quietly, staring at the flames.

They both stood in silence, one mourning and the other trying to sort through fogged emotions, mainly the burning dissatisfaction with their rivals death. Soon, Piccolo broke the peace when he spun on his heel, cape fluttering and the noise deafening as he walked towards the stream to get something to drink.

"Eat kid. We begin as soon as you swallow the last mouthful," he grunted.

"Yes, Mr. Piccolo!" The boy cried out, darting over to his food to consume it.

Thinking that was the end of everything, the green giant begun to drink heartily before promptly choking and sputtering at the horrified shout of, "ITS SUNDAY!"

"AND?" He snarled in return. He wasn't familiar with the term, but nothing was important enough to shatter his eardrums so violently.

"I have lessons! Daddy says if I don't do them, mommy will be mad! She'll throw pots and pans at me from Otherworld!" He squeaked, looking towards the heavens in apprehension.

Piccolo decided he wasn't ever going to understand anyone, and he simply grabbed Gohan by the back of his ruined gi and ignored his pleas to finish eating breakfast as he gave before giving him a repeat lesson of yesterday evening.


	6. I like you

Warnings: Occasionally OOC and emotionally unsound Goku, Shota/underage, Shounen-ai, Overall insanity, Videl Bashing, Oh, Language obviously, and Vegeta being Vegeta. This is written by a fangirl with no shame. You've been warned.

* * *

 _"I like training with you."_

It wasn't what the demon king was expecting when he opened his eyes after meditating for the night. He wasn't expecting the three foot tall child sitting in front of him like he'd been there all night, watching him with dark grey eyes; he didn't look the slightest bit tired. He didn't expect the little human to reach out and grab one of his fingers, his little hand barely wrapping around the appendage fully.

 _"I like you, Mr. Piccolo."_

Piccolo didn't like being confused. When Piccolo got confused, he got angry. When Piccolo got angry, he'd get violent. This was known, so it wasnt a surprise when he yanked his hand from his grasp and smacked the startled face before leaving. He didnt look back, because he could already hear the sniffling, and already imagine the devastated expression that he made every time Gohan upset him.

Several hours later, Piccolo was staring across the land from his perch atop his waterfall. He told the boy they weren't training today, and that he could do whatever.

The boy sat at the base of the waterfall and simply stared at him.

He supposed he shouldn't be surprised. With the lack of disgusting family and a home, the kid was going to end up like him. Simply living in the woods. Well, at least until Son Goku was wished back and he came and got his son. That brought a snarl to his face and an uncomfortable feeling stirred in his gut. He could feel the childs ki spike in curiosity, but he ignored it.

The human was strange. No one touched him. No one /wanted/ to touch him. No one talked to him, or wanted to. No one definitely said they liked him.

Piccolo liked plenty of things. Silence, the wild, water, causing destruction and mayhem. This child was none of those, so he didnt like him, but the child liked him like he liked those things. It bothered him. It unnerved him.

He flexed his hands, not bothering to glance at his arms as the skin stitched itself back immediately after his claws detached from where they had dug in savagely during his thoughts. What was he to do with the child? He'd stopped trying to run away two weeks ago, after he'd nearly gotten eaten by some creature and he'd been forced to kill it since the child ran straight back to him for protection. After that, he stuck by his side constantly. He was like a fly, and no matter how many times he swatted it down, it'd be right back up in no time to pester him even more.

 _"You're my friend, Mr. Piccolo."_

Friends. Friends with a human? Friends with anything? If it wasnt for Goku, he wouldn't have a clue what the word even meant. Still didnt, he just knew the boy wanted him to be like Goku and that group of ragtag humans he dragged around. It was something that gave him a headache just thinking about it enough.

It wasnt until midday that the child finally gathered enough courage and climbed up the mountain to get to him. His flying lessons weren't going so well, so more often than not, he was forced to use the old fashion way of getting somewhere high up. It was annoying to watch him hesitate on the edge after waiting hours already, but Piccolo found himself not saying anything. He wanted the boy to come to him.

 _"I hope you stay with me forever."_

Awkwardly, the child rubbed the back of his neck, shuffling forward hesitantly until he was standing only a foot away from Piccolo. Not once did his gaze stray from where they were firmly on the ground.

"I..Im sorry, Mr. Piccolo," his voice was hoarse like it got after he cried for long periods of time, "I-I didnt..mean ta make ya angry at me..I just..I just wanted you to know..that you're cool." He paused, waiting to see if he would respond. He didnt. "And..uh..you've been...nicer in training..not like daddy was, I swear! But...I thought maybe..maybe you liked me. Im sorry. Forget everything I said, Mr. Piccolo. Emotions are weak, like you said."

Forget?

He spent hours turning over the one-sided conversation from this morning over and over in his head, and the boy wanted him to forget it? To ignore those words, see them as important as a grain of sand like he should have in the first place, not let them jump around his head til..til..

 _"I thought maybe..maybe you liked me."_

It didnt make any sense. What made Gohan think he could get away with this? The son of his mortal enemy thought he could confuse him? To fill his head with things he would and could never understand? Humans. They were so disgusting. When would they learn nothing they did would every sway him? He was snarling, approaching the boy before he knew it, hand raised in a strike. He wouldnt stand for such insolence.

Somewhere, during the half a stride it took to cross the foot of space between them, his insides wrenched painfully and his eyes snapped to stare at the boy as if he was the sole cause of it. He couldn't breathe. Wide eyes were looking at him. They weren't wide in fear, that was just their shape. Wide and always oozing with emotion. They were fearless at the moment, worry filling every inch of them and spilling out to twist his face. While he wasn't afraid, there was caution, and he was proud of that. Even when he swung his had down, there was only a slight twitch.

He dropped his hand on his head.

The confusion radiating off the child was painfully obvious, but the man refused to acknowledge it. His gaze was focused on where locks of black hair criss crossed and covered his hand. The strands of hair were pliant and soft, not like he thought such spiked hair would be. It was soft, like the rest of the pudgy body he'd been trying to muscle up for the last month. He wondered for the first time if all children were like this- soft, breakable, emotional. Would all children make him feel any different, like Gohan did? No...no, Gohan was different. Gohan stayed. Gohan wanted to be his friend. Gohan...

 _"I love you, Mr. Piccolo!"_

He slowly brushed his bangs away from his face with the tips of his claws, staring into trusting, caring eyes, then promptly shoved the boy backwards off the cliff.

"GET READY FOR TRAINING, KID!"

"MR. PICCOLOOOOOO!" Was the squealed response. Even though he was plummeting to the ground, he sounded happy enough. Probably thought training meant Piccolo was "better."

"Tch...stupid kid."

* * *

AN: I noticed my "shota/underage" warning disappeared, then i added it to a chapter that seems pretty interesting in that manner, and i nearly burst my gut laughing. Everyone's feelings here are innocent.


End file.
